


If You Insist

by AmethystUnarmed



Series: FAHC in Movie Tropes [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Flirting, Gavin being a little shit, M/M, Multiple Endings, based on a movie trope, both sides of the vagabond, each chapter is a different end, ending 2 is a bit steamier but still pretty sfw, ie awkward and smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystUnarmed/pseuds/AmethystUnarmed
Summary: Prompt: “fuck you” “well if you insist" freewood?Ryan was going to kill him. For real this time.





	1. Awkward Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on my tumblr
> 
> Here is ending one.

Ryan was going to kill him. He had said that before, but this time, he meant it. (He tried not to think of all the times he had “meant” it before and had never actually done anything about it.) Gavin had gone too far this time. He kicked the door to Gavin’s room open, easily snapping it in half down the middle. The hacker didn’t bother looking up from his computer. 

“It wasn’t locked, you know.” Ryan didn’t bother responding to him. He was too damn angry for banter.

“Gavin,” he snarled through gritted teeth, “Would you mind tell me why the fuck you and Michael were featured on the 5 o’clock news on  _ my fucking bike? _ ”

“Well.” A slice of teeth cut across Gavin’s face. “It wouldn’t be smart to use my own car as a getaway vehicle, now would it?” Ryan was going to rip his head off with his bare hands.

“Fuck you!” he shouted, striding forward to beat some sense into his  _ empty British head _ -

“If you insist,” Gavin purred, briefly looking up from his laptop to slowly slide his tongue across his lips. Ryan physically jolted, the words stunning him more than any blow would. He could feel his train of thought sputter and stumble over the tracks.

“I, you, banna wang?” Ryan flubbed, practical gibberish spilling out of his lips before he could even think to stop it. His cheeks grew warm. The room was silent other than the taps of spindly fingers on a keyboard and their own breathing. Ryan would have thought he hallucinating it if not for the sheen along Gavin’s bottom lip and-

Ryan suddenly decided he didn’t need to be in this room anymore.  _ Geoff would be pissed if I killed him, _ Ryan thought to himself as he stepped over the splinters of Gavin’s once door. The pardon had absolutely nothing to do with their conversation. Not a thing.


	2. Smooth Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of being flustered, Ryan takes things in (albeit, a confused) stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally twice as long as chapter one, and this doesn't have the beginning.

“Fuck you!” he shouted, striding forward to beat some sense into his  _ empty British head _ -

“If you insist,” Gavin purred, briefly looking up from his laptop to slowly slide his tongue across his lips. Ryan physically jolted, the words stunning him more than any blow would. This wasn’t the first time something that this had happened. Ryan would get angry, Gavin would snark, and then they’d go on with their lives. Unless... Pieces snapped into place.

“Are you...  _ flirting _ with me?”

“Of course, you silly sausage!” Gavin snorted, like this should have been obvious. Ryan, however, was still lost.

“But you stole my bike... And bedazzled my masks... And shot me in the shoulder.”

“Oi, that last one was an accident!” Gavin protested, before having the decency to look sheepish. “And... only I get to talk to you alone when you’re pissed at me, so I figured, if I was being a prick, I...” Gavin stopped, the tips of his ears turning bright red. “I see how this could have been misconstrued.” Ryan still didn’t respond. His brain may have overheated.  _ Gavin Free had been pulling his pigtails. Holy shit. _

“I, uh...” For once in his life, Gavin didn’t know what to say. “I right buggered this up.”

“So, you, like... wanna go on dates?” Ryan asked, still trying to comprehend this whole flirting thing. Gavin nodded fiercely, his hair flopping wildly.

“Yeah! I mean, if you want to. Normally I’d offer to go for bevs, but you don’t drink so... We could... Rob the Diet Coke factory or something?” Ryan mulled it over. It actually sounded... nice. A smile surfaced without his say so.

“Sure thing, Gav.”

“Wait, really?” Gavin spat, looking positively aghast. “You actually-”

“Ah, ah, ah,” Ryan hushed, placing a finger over lips, “We still need to finish the discussion we were having earlier.” A glee rushed through him as he watched Gavin’s pupils dilate, watched the bob of his anxious Adam’s apple.

“You mean...?” Gavin asked, suddenly too shy to even say it aloud. Ryan smirked and walked over to where he was sitting on the bed, nearly laughing as Gavin hastily shut his laptop and shoved it to the side. He pressed himself against Gavin’s side, relishing in the feeling of his sharp inhale. “I- I’m all bloody for this,” Gavin stammered, trying not to lose himself in the feeling of Ryan’s stubble just barely ghosting over his jaw, “but, uh, maybe we should move? My door’s pretty knackered-”

Ryan paused in his movements, causing Gavin to cease his rambling. His lips were millimeters away from Gavin’s ear, and a shudder trailed down the Brit’s spine at the warm breaths trickling over his skin. “If you ever touch my bike again,” Ryan whispered, voice still a low, sultry timbre, “I will personally make sure you have to pee sitting down. Do you understand?” Gavin tensed and squeaking in fear, which Ryan took as assent. 

“Good talk,” he continued, stepping back like nothing had occurred. He began whistling as he stepped out, nudging debris out of the way with his toe. “Pick me up tomorrow at eight!”


End file.
